<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Dance by StayWritten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480739">Let's Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten'>StayWritten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Idol!AU, PWP, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Hyunjin have a couple's stage to prepare, and the sensual choreo pushes both of you out of your comfort zone, and forces you to address the very obvious tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on my tumblr @StayWritten</p><p>The choreo is based off of Hoya and Choi Hyo Jin’s couple stage on Hit the stage. It’s such a stunning dance and one of my faves of the season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell. That was the only way to describe the last week and a half. You were given an amazing opportunity to not only host an award ceremony but to also do a duet dance stage with Hyunjin. It required a lot of work, lots of late night practices, speaking lessons, intense choreo. It was kind of driving you up the wall.</p><p>Mostly because it wasn’t going well.</p><p>Your group was currently promoting your newest comeback. After your usual schedules you had to go straight to JYP for dance practice with your drill sergeant of a dance teacher Ms. Choi and Hyunjin, which you could only describe as a spoiled prince. The way he’d roll his eyes at you at every mistake, or scoff at your questions. Like you get it, you were holding him back. But he could at least be a little more patient with you.</p><p>The hardest part about the choreo was that neither you or Hyunjin had experience dancing with a partner and the choreo was not only sexy, it was sensual. All of your mistakes led to a lot of scolding from Ms. Choi.</p><p>Walking into the dance studio you set your bag down by the mirror, Hyunjjin was already there, early as usual. He stretched looking at you through the mirror. “Try not to make anymore mistakes today”</p><p>You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Like I’m the only one”</p><p>“You could try harder”</p><p>“And you could try not to be an asshole.” you crossed your arms over your chest. You didn’t want to admit it but he was right, you could put in more practice. He was always early and already covered in sweat. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this yet but I’m not the main dancer in my group. This is hard-I’m a rapper”</p><p>“Then back out”</p><p>“I-I can’t…” you frowned looking down. You shook your head and put on your biggest smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. “So you’re just gonna have to deal with me for a couple more days” your company wasn’t as big, your group was on the rise but didn’t have the proper exposure. This stage and hosting job could really boost your popularity. At least that’s what your ceo told you when he sold you on the job. At the time you were excited to be given such a big opportunity especially since you’d stated that you would love to work Hyunjin during a radio interview.</p><p>But dancing wasn’t easy. You weren’t bad by any means, but there was a certain level of confidence that was needed when executing the moves and you didn’t really know if you had it in you. Being sexy, tough, and girl crush was easy, but sensual? That required some finesse you weren’t sure you could fake.</p><p>Ms. Choi walked in, the tap of her dance heels just as intimidating as the scowl on her face. “I trust you stretched already so let’s get into it. You two need a lot of work” She took a seat at the front of the room. “And from the top”</p><p>You two took your position on the ground as the music began. You were too scared to admit that, you hadn’t stretched so you were rather stiff during the first run through. The first part of the dance wasn’t too hard, the moves were just detailed. The hardest part was that you were supposed to be blindfolded but your instructor didn’t think you were ready for that. And you didn’t blame her. The choreography was a romantic modern dance piece, and although you’ve done more intense choreo, this may have been the hardest to tackle. With modern dance, even letting out the right breath contributed to the choreo.</p><p>You thought you were doing ok, up until Hyunjin had to do his handstand to fall into you. You immediately stiffened, it only got more intimate from there. From how he had to touch you, the eye contact, and the lifts. You did each move, but even you realized how awkward you must have looked.</p><p>“Stop” Ms.Choi sighed, turning off the music. “You’ve been at this for a week” she crossed her arms over her chest, almost glaring at you. “You’re not hopeless, you’re good at details and your facials sell it but your body-You’re supposed to trust him, and you don’t that’s why the dance looks bad. You’re stiff, you’re uncomfortable and the audience is gonna feel that. It physically makes me cringe seeing how stiff you are.” she groaned pacing. “You make these pretty expressions, until he has to get closer and then you ruin it.”</p><p>“And Hyunjin you have good body control, but you lack confidence and you execute your moves half assed.”</p><p>Both you and Hyunjin held your heads low nodding to her critique. “The stage is ten days away. And neither of you are ready. The moves are ok but the execution is everything, you can’t fake it on that stage you need to trust each other and you need to be confident.” she groaned pacing, running her hand through her hair in annoyance “I told them you two weren’t ready but your visuals were the selling point. Just because you’re both pretty doesn’t mean you don’t have to work harder.”</p><p>You watched as Hyunjin flinched, that critique seemed to hit harder than anything else she’d said. It wasn’t the first time that she tore into you. In her defense you guys were getting better but you weren’t stage ready. She was right. But it was the only time that you’d seen Hyunjin actually affected by her words.</p><p>“Again” she turned the music back on making you guys perform again, and again, and again. But there’s always a point in practice when you both were just too exhausted to do anymore. If you were being honest Hyunjin’s performance looked like it declined after her criticism. Like his head wasn’t in it. One of the only reasons that you were even remotely good at the choreo was because Hyunjin took the lead, but now he was starting to make mistakes the choreographer started to look visibly annoyed. “We’re done.” she stood abruptly making the chair behind her fall. “Do better. You can’t let your looks carry you through life.” she grabbed her bag. “If you care about your performance then you would practice more. And if you don’t just keep doing exactly what you’re doing.” she huffed before storming out.</p><p>Hyunjin collapsed on the ground, covering his eyes with his arm as he panted, exhausted from practice.</p><p>“Are you crying…?” you raised a brow, crawling over to him.</p><p>“No.” he scoffed “As if I’d tell you even if I was”</p><p>“Look Hyunjin, I’m sorry I’ll work harder. I think I dragged you down-”</p><p>“You did” he glared at you. “Especially during the lift. I’m not gonna drop you so trust me”</p><p>“I-” you looked at him incredulously. “You’re the one that hates me, how am I supposed to trust you?”</p><p>“I don’t hate you” he sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Why would you think I hated you?”</p><p>“Because you glare at me? Because you insult me. Because you looked disgusted from the moment they told you I was your partner.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you.” He sighed before looking at you, his eyes softening. “I just knew this was hard. I don’t dance with that many girls. And I knew this was gonna be hard- But I’m just tired of people thinking that I’m handed things just because of my face. I want to show them that I earned it too”</p><p>“So that’s why you looked so sad?”</p><p>“Let’s just say I heard that a lot as a trainee. I’m a visual so I can just half ass things.” his tone mocking but you could tell how deep that cut.</p><p>“Then let's’ prove them wrong “ you stood up holding your hand to him.</p><p>He laughed before taking your hand. This being one of the few actual conversations the two of you managed to have without being sarcastic.</p><p>“Ok first things first. Do I have permission to touch you?”</p><p>“Hyunjin you’ve been touching me this whole time”</p><p>“No, I mean like touch you, more intimately.” he gave you a half smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Sometimes I feel like you’re uncomfortable so I don’t really commit to the choreo. Like I’m always scared I’m gonna touch the wrong place, or grab too rough so I falter. The whole concept is supposed to be like we’re in love right? So-”</p><p>“You have my permission” you smiled brightly “You’re allowed to do anything you think is gonna make the dance better.”</p><p>After a few more runs of the dance you found yourself smiling more. It wasn’t necessarily part of the concept, but as you and Hyunjin were able to execute it better you both ended up smiling more.</p><p>Even to the point that you improvised parts, little lingering touches, cuping his cheeks, ghosting of your lips. How his hands no longer hesitated to caress your skin, or how he could maintain eye contact.</p><p>Rather it was the growing confidence, or the chance that you two had been at it for hours and you were just slap happy in the early hours of morning. Night long gone. You attempted the choreo with the blindfolds, your movements felt so natural in your limited senses. Almost like you could feel him, in a way you did have to trust him. And maybe you actually did? You removed his blindfold, still moving through the dance with your eyes covered, trusting in his lead.</p><p>You no longer stiffened when he went into the handstand above you. It’s like you knew he wasn’t going to fall on you, or had to worry about how he touched you. He moved to remove your blindfold, staring into your eyes. But both of you remained still, neither bothering to continue with the dance. You just stared into his beautiful eyes, his full lips parting slightly as he took you in. His long fingers caressing your skin, holding your face near him. His hand spanning over your jaw and neck as he took you in.</p><p>“Hyunjin…” you whispered, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“You said I can touch you as long as it makes the choreo better right?” his tone husky as the pad of his thumb ran across your lip. You nodded watching him, your voice trapped in your throat from how intensely he looked at you. “What if it had nothing to do with the choreo? What if I just wanted to…” his gaze dropped to your lips as you took in a breath.</p><p>“Wanted to what…?”</p><p>He smiled, his tongue darting passed his lips to lick them “You know what, especially with how you’re looking at me”</p><p>“How am I looking at you?”</p><p>“Like you want me to kiss you…” he grinned, running his thumb down your lip, tugging it slightly, loving just how pretty you looked with your mouth open.</p><p>“Then do it-” the words were barely out of your mouth before he finally pulled you into a kiss. You struggled to match his pace to return the kiss. His tongue easily taking the lead, enticing the sweetest of moans from your mouth. “Mmm…”The tiniest hint of Americano still lingering on his lips.</p><p>His hand held you still against his mouth as he deepened it, taking your top lip between his teeth. Your fingers moved to lace in the hair on his nape, tangling between his black tresses. He chuckled against your lips as you tugged his hair breaking the kiss, if only for a moment. Long enough for him to just take in your appearance. Your eyes meeting his, your blissed out expression mirrored on his face. He brushed your hair out of your face, his fingers tracing your features before bringing your lips right back to his. You laughed feeling him lift you in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist.</p><p>He walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the black JYP couches that lined the wall. He sat down, pulling you closer to his lap, caressing your bottom as he moved his kisses down your neck.</p><p>“No marks~” you whined looking down at him, pulling him back by hir hair.</p><p>He chuckled “Mmm…what if I left marks down here” his fingers disappearing under your large t-shirt, running over your stomach. “You can’t get in trouble right?” his wiggled his brow, winking.</p><p>You placed your hand on top of his. “I wear crop tops for this comeback-You can’t” you pouted.</p><p>You quirked your head seeing a mischievous look on his face. “I can think of a few places to mark you” Before you could even question him, he laid you on your back and crawled over you. It wasn’t even fair, you two had been dancing for hours but he was practically glowing. He raked a hand through his sweaty hair before pushing up your t-shirt, not bothering to remove it. His mouth immediately finding the top of your breast, leaving little love bites along the top hem of your bra. “Here’s ok right?” he gave you a cheeky smile, his teeth nipping at the soft skin.</p><p>You closed your eyes, gasping. Any coherent thoughts lost to his touch. His lips ghosted down your stomach. He was careful to leave small kisses, nothing that would mark you. But sweet, wet kisses trailing down to the top of your dance shorts. He placed another kiss over your center, grinning against the spandex as he felt your thighs clench, your toes curling at the contact.</p><p>His fingers began rubbing you, creating the most welcomed friction between your legs. Even though he was working through two layers of clothes his vigorous moving was enough to stimulate. Just enough to make you desperate, and wanting for more. He smiled seeing the obvious pleasure that graced your face as he began to rub you harder, focusing on detailed little circles or just the right spot that made you writhe for him. Your moans were his driving force. Your whimpers and how sweet his name sounded on your lips, and how it echoed in the empty dance room.</p><p>Your hands desperately reached back to grab the arm of the chair, your back arching against the couch, you were practically humping his hand. His fingers, relentless. It was so cruel. The friction relieved just a little bit of frustration, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t like having him touch you directly. But you were too desperate to ask more. You didn’t want him to stop. Your hips steadily moved against him. You were so close, so so close. Just as you were about to reach a high. Just a little bit more. He moved up your body, silencing your moans with his lips, sucking on your tongue while he rubbed you through your shots. Maybe it was the built up tension, or how Hyunjin had been your crush for so long, but the moment his lips touched yours he felt you convulse. Your lower stomach coiling at your release.</p><p>“Did you just…?” he gave you a crooked smile. “I didn’t even undress you Baby” He gripped your side just above your shorts wanting nothing more than to cause that beautiful fucked out expression again.</p><p>“Mmmm Hyunjin…” your voice was barely a whisper as you looked up at him. Your chest rising and falling as you tried to gather your thoughts. “Are we really doing this?”</p><p>“Do you want to do this?” he smiled, kissing your core once more.</p><p>You looked past him to the door. “What if someone comes in?”</p><p>“It’s 4am, no ones coming here, plus I already made you cum” he shrugged shyly before moving to get off of you. “But I get it we’re moving pretty fast so if you don’t want to-”</p><p>You sat up pushing him down by his chest. “I want to…but” you whispered peppering kisses down his neck, running your hand down his chest, and abs before reaching his sweatpants. “Do you have a condom?” you quirked your brow up, cupping the tent in his sweats. You almost laughed at how miserable he looked as the reality set in. Of course he didn’t, he didn’t bring much to dance practice since the dorm was literally down the road.</p><p>“Fuck- No…dammit” he groaned covering his face, wanting to curse himself for going out of his way to get all worked up.</p><p>“It’s ok”</p><p>“It is?!” his eyes sparkled brightly.</p><p>“Calm down” you scoffed. “I just meant we can do some thing. Not everything” Your fingers dipped inside, before pulling out his semi erect length. You ran your fingers up and down him, pumping him slowly and painfully. “Next time”</p><p>“Next time?” he whispered watching your mouth intensely.</p><p>“Unless this was a one time thing and I-”</p><p>“No, No it’s not please. I’d like there to be a next time” his voice was almost too desperate.</p><p>He smirked watching your every move, from how you bit down on your lip to how you glanced up at him, almost seeking permission to continue. Your thumb massaging his precum down his length before your tongue darted out to run a kitten lick over his head. Your mouth, slowly working down his length, taking him slowly.</p><p>There was something about your eye contact that worked him over the edge. As you bobbed your head faster he groaned, taking a fist full of your hair. “Is it ok if I?” his tone was hesitant, until he saw how you smiled, winking at him. He got a little rougher, controlling your movements. Working you faster on him. The sounds of your gags and moans encouraging him to quicken his pace. “You’re doing so good, right there Baby” he smiled, his head rolling back in pleasure. His groans became more shallow and desperate “I’m gonna cum, you should stop” he looked down anxiously, noticing how you only moved faster taking him deeper, wanting him to cum in your mouth.</p><p>His grip on your hair tightening as he released his load inside your warm mouth, the sticky bitterness sliding down your throat. He coughed taking him out, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. He gripped your face bringing you into another kiss.</p><p>“I wish I had a condom…I can go and get one, and we can pick right up where we left off, just give me a couple minutes”</p><p>You shook your head, cupping his face. “It’s ok-”</p><p>“It’s not” he pouted “You were so good to me…” he traced your lips. “I need to make it up to you”</p><p>“Next time” you laughed relaxing on his chest as he absently smoothed down your hair. Both of you coming down from your highs.</p><p>But next time couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p>Especially since your manager was pissed that you didn’t come home until the morning. Luckily Ms. Choi did vouch for you and said she told you to practice longer. But that wasn’t enough to make your manager lay off, he’d been watching you like a hawk. You had to keep your interactions with Hyunjin to a minimum but he more than made up for it with his daily texts to you.</p><p>Your promotions got busier, Hyunjin started prepping for a comeback; And although you two did find the time for practices with your choreographer you both had schedules right after. There was never any alone time, which was exactly why anytime you were together then tension was almost suffocating.</p><p>The next few dance practices went immensely better. The tension was still noticeable but instead of being one based in awkwardness, unfamiliarity, and inexperience. It was based in lust, desperation, and trust. Which worked perfectly for your dance. The improvisations Hyunjin and you took only added to the intimacy of the dance. Lingering looks, desperate touches, how you were close enough to breathe in his exhales.</p><p>Your dance instructor had a lot of questions on how you two managed to improve so much, but as long as you were performance ready she had no complaints.</p><p>After your dress rehearsal you weren’t able to see Hyunjin for the final two days before the performance. But with your dance practices getting heavier, and the undeniable attraction between you two you couldn’t even ignore just how horny he made you. Admittedly that led to quite a few flirty text messages to pass the time until you saw him again.</p><p>Overall your texts were usually pretty sweet, checking in on one another. Missing each other, checking for the moment when your members went to sleep for you to be able just to talk to him because the sound of his voice caused this little flutter in your chest. And as sweet as those interactions were you needed…more.</p><p>There was some dirty talk here and there, but you decided to up the ante with a sexy photo. Your favorite lingerie, on full display for him. The bold red color, a beautiful contract to your skin tone.</p><p>Part of you did purely for teasing, you didn’t exactly expect anything more than making him flustered. You weren’t prepared for him to send a photo back. His grey sweatpants low on his hips, arms flexing as he stroked his hardened length through it. It was a rare opportunity to see him shirtless, his abs on full display.</p><p>It threw you back to that moment in the dance room. How surprised you were when you traced the outline of his hard abs, especially since Hyunjin was so slim. You bit your lip, your own hand wandering against your panties, just to recreate the sweet friction he caused for you. You took a deep breath, not even knowing what to do with just how turned on you were. You couldn’t even reply to him, your own needs came first. You wouldn’t be able to think until you came. Your fingers worked your clit over at the very thought of him touching you.</p><p>When you finally reached your climax you looked back over at your phone, Hyujin sent another text after a few minutes of radio silence from you.</p><p>
  <em>Are you ok? Too much? 😏</em>
</p><p>You smiled, limply grabbing your phone typing out a reply.</p><p>
  <em>I should have let you fuck me raw</em>
</p><p>At first the teasing and flirting was supposed to help relieve you of the frustrated physical contact you shared for your dance practices, but it got you both so hot and bothered. Hyunjin was practically on edge the day of the award show. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to find alone time with you. He stood with his members, dressed in a designer suit in the audience. It was almost time for his segment and he kept catching your gaze. You giving him the subtlest of winks, and smiles. Nothing too obvious since the fans, and cameras were on you. But he caught them.</p><p>Chan noticed how wound up Hyunjin was and just figured it was nerves.</p><p>“Hey, you ok man? You look tense” he gave him a pat on the back, massaging his tense shoulders a bit.</p><p>“I’m fine, I just-I’m frustrated”</p><p>“I understand, these award shows are a lot and you even have to host a segment and do a performance.” he rubbed his back comforting him. “At least you’re not alone” he gestured toward you as you made hearts at the camera. “She’s probably going through the same thing”</p><p>“I hope so” he whispered more so to himself, a small smile gracing his face.</p><p>You and Hyunjin had changed into a matching couple suit and dress as you prepared to announce the next group’s performance. Your red gown, clinging to your shape, the bright color matching the accents of Hyunjin’s lowly buttoned shirt. Anytime the camera panned to the crowd between announcements there were just one too many seemingly innocent brushes of his hand. Against your exposed arm, lower back, butt. And worst of all, he kept a straight face while doing it. You had to bite back a smile, trying to look forward and not give him the satisfaction that every touch from him was shooting straight to your core.</p><p>“You look so good in red” he leaned down to whisper in your ear, hiding behind his cue cards.</p><p>“Can you behave? There’s literally thousands of cameras on us” you nudged his side as subtly as you could. Occasionally giving a little finger heart to your fans.</p><p>“I can’t help it when you look like that.” he scrunched his face in that little habit of his, his nose wiggling just a bit as his eyes made that precious moon shape</p><p>“Stop~” you pouted, “How am I supposed to do our dance when I just wanna jump your bones.”</p><p>“Do it” he challenged you. “If you ask nicely I might even let you”</p><p>You looked at him incredulously at his boldness, speechless. “I-You-” he looked down at you with that smug smile and you knew you whipped.</p><p>“Standby” the camera man and PD signaled.</p><p>You two immediately turned on your idol charm. Smiling and joking, giving just a little fan service and playfulness while introducing the next performers. As soon as that was over you were ushered into costume again for your dance stage.</p><p>Maybe it was because you two had done the routine hundreds of times. Maybe it was because you were lost in the screaming fans, bright lights and cameras, maybe it was because you having him hold your body felt like it was one of the most natural and welcomed things in the world. But all of your anxieties about the stage melted away the moment he touched your hand.</p><p>The moves were almost second nature at this point.</p><p>All of the tension and desperation you felt for one another personified in one brilliant performance. Close, but not quite close enough.</p><p>He pulled you in his arms in the final move of the dance, cupping your cheeks and staring adoringly into your eyes. Your nose brushed his as you smiled back. The crowd roared as the curtains closed on you and you stepped away, your manager ushered you to get change and to meet your group. “Hurry up, you have to shower and change.” he grabbed you by your arm walking you to the changing room.</p><p>You followed him to the dressing room, but you kept looking back to Hyunjin. His dark eyes were mesmerizing, almost haunting.</p><p>As you reached your dressing room, you looked to the outfit hanging near the shower for you to change into. You turned on the water to the shower letting it warm when there was a frantic knock at the door. Figuring it was your manager you frowned “Yes? Did you forget some-” you gasped opening it and being met with Hyunjin towering over you. Before you could even ask he stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. “What are you-” he cupped your cheeks kissing you deeply. Backing you up until you hit the sink counter. His hands hastily placing you on top of it. Your legs, wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>He smiled pulling away from the kiss, his forehead pressing against yours as he stared at you adoringly. “How fast do you think you can cum?” his fingers traced your lower lip.</p><p>“How romantic” you rolled your eyes “That’s exactly what a girl wants to hear” you played with the hair on his nape.</p><p>“I promise I’ll take my time with you next time but right now I really need to be inside you, it’s driving me crazy” he placed his hand on top of your thigh, tracing the skin under your shorts. “Please?” his voice was so desperate as he whispered against your lower lip. “May I fuck you?”</p><p>“Such a gentleman” you grinned, eyeing him.</p><p>“Not for long” he bit down on your lower lip.</p><p>“You may fuck me” you laughed, sucking on his lip.</p><p>He immediately moved to remove your shorts, making you lift your hips so he could pull the tight material down your thighs.</p><p>“I owe you from last time” he pressed a kiss against your panties before pulling them down as well, joining your shorts on the ground. He dropped to his knees, and the very sight made you wet. His longer fingers spread you open as his tongue buried itself deep within your core, He groaned feeling just how wet you were. He palmed your breast through your bra under your shirt, massaging you as he relentlessly worked your clit.</p><p>Your eyes rolled back, toes curling as you shook. You were already so close, the performance made you wet just because you were so touch starved and his little verbal foreplay really got you going.</p><p>Feeling you cum on his tongue he pulled back, licking the slick off his lips. “You taste so good Baby” he gripped you by the back of your neck pulling you close to him. His lips hovering over yours “Do you wanna taste yourself?” he gave you a mischievous look.</p><p>You placed your hand over his large fingers feeling him apply the tiniest of pleasure around your neck. Your breath hitched, you were almost ashamed at how much you enjoyed the feeling of his hands around your throat; demanding all your attention. He chuckled seeing the smile growing on your face. “Fuck… do you like this?” he pecked your lips, you licked his mouth, tasting yourself. “Mmm I like this a lot, but we don’t have a lot of time and if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I’m just gonna fuck myself”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare” his tone clipped as he slipped his fingers inside of you, pumping them faster, knowing you were still sensitive from that last time you came. He worked you over quick and rough, your clit reddening under his touch.</p><p>“Ah-Hyunjin~” you whined, before grabbing his length.</p><p>“Spit Baby” he held his hand out in front of you, and rubbing his hands down his hard cock. The slick, allowing him to move faster as he encouraged your hands to move around him.</p><p>You licked your lips watching him with hooded eyes. “Do you have a condom this time?”</p><p>“Of course I do, I bought a whole pac-” he stopped himself, wincing before pressing his head against yours. He looked so pained. “I hate myself”</p><p>“Where is it?” you laughed scratching his scalp.</p><p>“In my bag…in my dressing room… I can go run and get it I can ju-”</p><p>“Fuck me raw” you whispered against the shell of his ear. “If you leave I’m gonna lose it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m ok with it if you are…I mean I’m clean and I honestly never really do this and I like you”</p><p>“I like you too” he hated how desperate he sounded but it was hard not too given the situation. You smiled into another kiss as he slowly guided himself inside you, your walls stretching to his length taking all of him. Inch by inch. You wrapped your arms around his neck encouraging him to fill you. He grabbed you thighs, spreading your legs further as he pumped into you, his lips never leaving yours.</p><p>You moved your hips against his, matching his pace. “Mmm Hyunjin please”</p><p>“Not so loud Baby” he chuckled shushing you, his kisses moving from your swollen lips down your neck, unbuttoning your shirt to get access to your breast. He roughly moved your bra upwards releasing your breast, and latching on to your nipples, “Mmm…” his gaze flicked upwards to you. Your nipple between his teeth. He loved seeing you absolutely come undone to his touch. The way you squirmed, desperately panting. His your hand shot up to cover your mouth to silence your moans. He loved you like this. Gorgeous, wanting, and fucked out of your mind because of him. “I promise next time I’m gonna take my sweet time with you, but-”</p><p>“I know, I know” you panted cupping his cheeks. “I’m almost there please” he slammed into your faster. Silencing your lips with his as he snapped his hips faster, his thumb rubbing your sore, swollen clit making sure he didn’t cum alone.</p><p>“Ah-”</p><p>“Shh!” he bit your lip, shoving his tongue inside of your mouth as you came against his cock. Your body convulses, as your stomach tightened before you fell limp against his shoulder. He held you close, cumming inside. His whimpers, met with your sweet kisses.</p><p>You laughed cupping his cheeks, whispering sweet nothings. His hair sticking to his delicate features. Years of pinning for him, weeks of suffocating tension. It made it all worth it.</p><p>“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m gonna fuck you again” he laughed brushing his nose against yours.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed to it”</p><p>Just as he looked like he was going to take you up on your offer, your manager knocked on the dressing room door. Yelling for you to hurry it up. The two of you looked at each other trying to stifle a laugh as you replied in the cheeriest tone possible. “I’m almost finished”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey friends! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ   I hope you enjoyed that, I know it was pretty long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>